The Player (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3)
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-C to 9-B with Firearms, higher with Blind Eye Pro and Hollow Points, 9-B with Explosives and Launchers, 9-B to 9-A with Killstreaks, 8-B with the MOAB Name: Unknown Origin: Call of Duty Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Presumably mid 20s to early 30s) Classification: Varies (Can be a member of the Delta Force, Special Air Service, Spetsnaz, GIGN, Inner Circle, Africa Militia or PMC) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of weapons, explosives, and ordinance), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Preparation, Stealth Mastery (Via both his own skill and the perks of Blind Eye, Assassin, and Dead Silence), Homing Attack (Via SMAW, Stinger, Javelin, and SAM Turret), Self-Destruction (Via Dead Man's Hand), Explosion Manipulation (Via numerous explosive weapons), Adhesive Manipulation (Via Semtex and C4), Status Effect Inducement (Via Flash Grenade and Concussion Grenade), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Concussion Grenade), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Juiced), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Via Scrambler, EMP Grenade, EMP, and MOAB), Light Manipulation (Via Flashbang), Sound Manipulation (Via Concussion Grenade), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenade), Attack Reflection (Via Riot Shield and Trophy System), Extrasensory Perception (Via UAV, Portable Radar, Recon Drone, Recon, Recon Pro, and SitRep), Damage Boost (Via Blind Eye Pro and Hollow Points), Enhanced Senses (Via Marksman and SitRep Pro), Technology Manipulation (Passively causes explosives to delay detonation), Resistance to Explosives, Status Effect Inducement (Blinding and stunning), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Via Assassin Pro) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Capable of trading blows with people as durable a himself, can stab through ballistic vests and disable sentry turrets with a single strike), Street level to Wall level with Firearms (Has access to sidearms such as the Heckler & Koch USP, FN Five-seven, IMI Desert Eagle, and weapons of comparable power, as well as rifles like the M16, AK-47, Remington ACR, M4 Carbine, FN SCAR, submachine guns like the FN P90 and Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun, shotguns like the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, light machine guns like the Heckler & Koch HK416 and PKP Pecheneg machine gun, and sniper rifles like the Barrett M82, among numerous other weapons within this range of power), higher with Blind Eye Pro and Hollow Points (Blind Eye Pro increases bullet damage done to air support vehicles and sentries by 60%. Hollow Points increases the damage of bullets by 140% against one opponent), Wall level with Explosives and Launchers (Has access to M67 Fragmentation Grenades and MK3 grenades as well as weaponized Semtex, Claymores, and C4. Capable of wielding launchers such as SMAW, RPG-7, Javelin, and Stinger missiles, as well as XM25 and M320 GLM grenade launchers), Wall level to Small Building level with Killstreaks (The Assault Drone is equipped with both a Light Machinegun and Rocket Launcher. Remote Turrets and Sentry Guns possess firepower far greater than any directly wieldable weapon and are capable of killing enemy soldiers equipped with Ballistic Vests and even Juggernauts in seconds. Weapons such as the I.M.S. are able to oneshot people even if they have the Blast Shield Pro perk. Able to call in support from vehicles such as AH-64 Apaches, AC-130, B-2 Spirit, Mil Mi-24, F-15 Eagle, and Sikorsky MH-53. Predator Missiles are able to oneshot any vehicle that can be called in by the Player and, due to being near identical to Hellfire Missiles, likely have a comparable yield, and Reaper Drones are capable of firing 14 of them.), City Block level with the MOAB Speed: Athletic Human, higher with Juiced, Superhuman with Sleight of Hand and Sleight of Hand Pro, Varies from Subsonic to Supersonic+ Attack Speed with weapons Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to carry large amounts of equipment, including heavy weapons such as light machine guns and ordinance like rocket launchers, in a full sprint and while climbing obstacles) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Can survive indirect blasts from frag grenades and RPGs, fall several meters with little injury, and take hits from other soldiers), higher with Ballistic Vest (Adds an extra layer of armor protecting him from most bullets), Small Building level as a Juggernaut (The armor of a Juggernaut is able to shrug off being shot hundreds of times by high-powered rifles, machineguns, and shotguns and can even survive a direct shot from a SMAW, RPG, or I.M.S. and keep fighting), higher with a Riot Shield (Riot Shields are able to completely block damage from nearly all sources of damage including bullets, rockets, grenades, and even things such as the Predator Missile the latter will still greatly injure the wielder even if they directly block the missile strike) Stamina: Above Average (As a trained soldier he is required to have more stamina than the average person, and is able to continue fighting after being shot several times) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters to kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: Call of Duty: MW3 weapons Intelligence: Gifted (Despite not having a set story to their name, several accolades for the multiplayer character require an immense amount of skill, such as killing enemies by ricocheting bullets and explosives off of shields, headshotting multiple people with one sniper bullet, headshotting people through walls, sniping people from hundreds of meters away with a pistol, killing people with throwing knives while blinded by a flashbang and stunned by a concussion grenade, and killing three people using just a hip-fired pistol while in a near death state and barely being able to move. He is also capable of wielding dozens of weapons with a variety of attachments allowing him to prepare for a wide variety of combat scenarios, and is able to pilot a number of technologically advanced drones in the heat of combat.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. In combat he can normally only carry one primary weapon (or two with the Overkill Perk), one secondary weapon, two lethal grenades, three tactical grenades, and three killstreaks this is open to equalization. Can normally only call in one aerial support vehicle at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapon Proficiencies= *'Kick:' Reduces weapon recoil. *'Impact:' Increases bullet penetration. This works just like the FMJ attachment in MW2. *'Attachments:' Allows two attachments to be added to the weapon. *'Focus:' Reduces flinching when you get shot by the enemy. *'Speed:' Increases your speed when you have the weapon equipped. This only works with Light Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles. *'Breath:' Allows you to steady your weapon by holding your breath for a limited time. *'Stability:' Reduces weapon sway when aiming. *'Range:' Increases the weapon's range. Doesn't work with Light Machine Guns or Sniper Rifles. *'Melee:' Faster melee, but only works with Sub Machine Guns. *'Damage:' Increases damage. Shotguns only. |-|Lethal= *'Frag:' Cookable fragmentation grenade that causes lethal radius damage. *'Semtex:' Works just like the FRAG, but it sticks to the first thing it touches, including other players. It has a set timer and cannot be cooked. *'Throwing Knife:' A thrown knife that can be retrieved and used again. *'Bouncing Betty:' When triggered, the Bouncing Betty launches into the air and explodes. The blast can be avoided by going prone quickly. *'Claymore:' Anti-personnel mine that's triggered once the enemy gets close to it. *'C4:' Charge of plastic explosives, set off manually with a detonator. |-|Tactical= *'Flash Grenade:' Temporarily blinds the enemy. *'Concussion Grenade:' Slows enemy movement and also disorients them. It can also be used to temporarily disable enemy equipment and turrets. *'Scrambler:' Once deployed, it scrambles the enemy radar within its effective radius. *'EMP Grenade:' Destroys enemy equipment and electronics within its blast radius. *'Smoke Grenade:' Creates a thick smoke screen. *'Trophy System:' Once deployed, it deflects explosives, e.g., missiles that are launched at its direction. *'Portable Radar:' Shows enemy movement within its radius once it has been deployed. |-|Perks= *'Recon:' Explosive damage paints the target on the mini-map for 12 seconds. Effect is similar to an Advanced UAV, giving positional and directional intel on the victim. **'Recon Pro:' Bullet damage highlights the target on the mini-map for 12 seconds. Effect is similar to an Advanced UAV, giving positional and directional intel on the victim. *'Sleight of Hand:' Reload time halved. **'Sleight of Hand Pro:' Swap weapons twice as fast. *'Blind Eye:' Invisible to automated enemy air support and sentry guns. Player-controlled killstreaks will not highlight Blind Eye users through thermal vision. **'Blind Eye Pro:' Launchers lock-on twice as fast. 60% extra bullet damage versus low-flying air support and sentries. *'Extreme Conditioning:' Sprint for twice as long. **'Extreme Conditioning Pro:' Mantle obstacles twice as fast. *'Scavenger:' Replenish non-explosive ammo from corpses. Weapon magazines, throwing knives and/or underbarrel shotgun shells are given. Should a fallen body be armed with an underbarrel grenade launcher, walking over said body will surrender 1 round for that grenade launcher. **'Scavenger Pro:' Extra mags upon spawning. Launchers do not benefit. *'Quickdraw:' Allows you to aim down the sight 50% faster than normal. **'Quickdraw Pro:' Recover from equipment and grenade usage three times as fast. *'Blast Shield:' 45% increased explosive resistance. **'Blast Shield Pro:' 50% less stun time from flash and concussion grenades. *'Hardline:' Pointstreak acquisition requires 1 less point. **'Hardline Pro:' Every two assists earned add a point toward pointstreak acquisition. Deathstreaks require 1 less death. *'Assassin:' Invisible to enemy UAVs/Advanced UAVs/portable radars/thermal scopes/heartbeat sensors. **'Assassin Pro:' Resistant against Counter UAV/EMP. No crosshair or red name when targeted. Undetectable by Marksman Pro users. Killstreaks activated by Assassin-employing players will be destroyed if an EMP/MOAB is active. *'Overkill:' Secondary weapon replaced by a primary weapon incapable of accepting attachments. **'Overkill Pro:' Second primary weapon will accept 1 attachment and camouflage. (or 2 attachments, if the Attachments proficiency is available) *'Marksman:' Identify enemy targets at longer range. **'Marksman Pro:' Hold breath twice as long with a sniper rifle scope/VZS/thermal scope. *'Stalker:' Faster movement while aiming down the sight. **'Stalker Pro:' Delays enemy detection-triggered explosives, like Claymores and Bouncing Betties. *'SitRep:' Detect enemy equipment, whether lethal or tactical, as well as booby trapped packages. **'SitRep Pro:' Louder enemy footsteps, softer teammate footsteps. Cancels out Dead Silence. *'Steady Aim:' 35% increased hip fire accuracy. **'Steady Aim Pro:' Weapon is ready faster after sprinting. *'Dead Silence:' Quieter movement. Halves Recon duration. SitRep Pro renders this useless. **'Dead Silence Pro:' No fall damage. |-|Killstreaks= *'MOAB:' The MOAB is a hidden killstreak available by getting a 25 killstreak (24 with Hardline). The MOAB is a powerful bomb that, when used, kills every enemy on the map and causes an EMP-effect for the enemy team by eliminating all enemy equipment, electronics and killstreaks for 1 minute. - Assault= *'UAV:' Shows enemies on the radar as red dots for 30 seconds. *'Care Package:' The Care Package is dropped to the battlefield and contains a random killstreak. The Care Package can be picked up by anyone, even the enemy. *'I.M.S.:' The Intelligent Munitions System is automatically triggered once an enemy gets near it. It has 4 anti-personnel grenades that explode in the air. *'Predator Missile:' Allows you to remote control one Predator Missile to the ground. *'Sentry Gun:' Airdrops a placeable Sentry Gun that automatically attacks enemies once deployed. Players using the Blind Eye perk won't be attacked by Sentry Guns. *'Precision Airstrike:' Allows you to call in a directional airstrike. *'Attack Helicopter:' Calls in an Attack Helicopter that flies around the map and attacks enemies for a short while. *'Strafe Run:' Calls in five helicopters to sweep the indicated area with massive firepower. *'AH-6 Overwatch:' The AH-6 Overwatch flies in and provides personal protection by following you and attacking enemies that you come across. *'Reaper:' Take control of a Reaper-UAV and use it to launch 14 laser-guided missiles to the ground. *'Assault Drone:' Airdrops an Assault Drone that you can control. The Assault Drone is equipped with a Light Machine Gun and a Rocket Launcher. *'AC130:' Be the gunner of an AC130 for 30 seconds. Use the 25mm, 45mm and 105mm guns to attack enemies. *'Pave Low:' Heavily armored assault helicopter that attacks enemies. The Pave Low is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than the regular Attack Helicopter. *'Juggernaut:' Receive the Juggernaut suit, equipped with the M60E4 LMG and MP412 handgun. Lowers mobility, but makes you more resistant to damage. *'Osprey Gunner:' Be the gunner of an Osprey that drops Care Packages. - Support= *'UAV:' Shows enemies on the radar as red dots for 30 seconds. Enemies that have the Assassin perk equipped are not shown on the radar. *'Counter UAV:' Temporarily disables enemy radar for 30 seconds. *'Ballistic Vests:' Drop a bag to the ground that supplies your teammates with Ballistic Vests. Every teammate that picks one up gets increased armor and damage resistance. *'Airdrop Trap:' Drops a rigged Care Package that explodes once the enemy tries to reach for its contents. *'SAM Turret:' After deployed, the SAM Turret automatically attacks enemy air support. *'Recon Drone:' Controllable UAV helicopter. Use it to mark/tag enemies so your teammates can see them. *'Advanced UAV:' Reveals both the position of the enemy as well as the direction they are facing for a brief period of time. *'Remote Turret:' Deploy and manually control a Remote Turret. You can enter and exit the turret view at will, and also re-deploy the turret at any time. *'Stealth Bomber:' Carpet bombs the selected area. Undetectable and can't be shot down by the enemy. *'EMP:' Temporarily disables enemy electronics and knocks out all enemy air support. *'Juggernaut Recon:' Receive the Juggernaut suit, equipped with the USP .45 handgun and a Riot Shield. Lowers mobility, but makes you more resistant to damage. *'Escort Airdrop:' An AI controlled version of the Osprey Gunner killstreak. It drops Care Packages and also defends them. }} |-|Deathstreaks= *'Juiced:' Allows you to move faster for a few seconds after respawning. *'Revenge:' Shows the position of the last enemy that killed you on the radar. *'Final Stand:' Once "killed", you can still crawl around and use your primary weapon. One hit from the enemy ends Final Stand, but if you can survive long enough, you will make a full recovery. *'Martyrdom:' Drop a live grenade once killed. *'Dead Man's Hand:' Works pretty much like the Final Stand Deathstreak, but instead of having your primary weapon, you will have a C4 detonator that you can use to blow yourself up. *'Hollow Points:' Increases bullet damage by 140% for 1 kill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Playable Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Activision Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Preparation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shield Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8